genlockfandomcom-20200214-history
Union Spy
The unidentified Union Spy was a minor antagonist in gen:LOCK. An undercover agent in the Polity working for the Union, he assumed Rob Sinclair's identity and took his place on the gen:LOCK program in a bid to steal a Holon. The spy successfully infiltrated the Anvil and attempted to undergo gen:LOCK. However, as he was not compatible, he was killed, foiling the Union's plan. Appearance The Union spy was virtually identical in appearance to Sinclair, so much so that he was easily able to assume the man's identity without anyone suspecting a thing. Personality The spy was perfectly willing to kill to achieve his goal. He had an unforgiving opinion of traitors to the Union, referring to Yasamin Madrani as "weak" and believing she had a privileged life with the Union that she did not appreciate. History Infiltration of the Anvil Sometime after assuming Sinclair's identity, the spy joined Cameron MacCloud, Kazu Iida and Valentina Romanyszyn and arrived at the Vanguard's main base: the Anvil. After being greeted by the program's director, Rufus Weller, and the gen:LOCK candidates Julian Chase and Yaz, the four were given their new combat suits, and sent to wait for further instructions, only to be uncovered by Polity MPs, having discovered the spy's identity. His cover blown, the spy used Nanotech to flee the room and into the hallway, pursued by Yaz. After dispatching several more MPs, he is attacked by Yaz, who he manages to defeat in combat and, upon grabbing her gun, prepares to kill her, mocking her for her choice to defect from the Union. However, he is caught off guard by the sudden appearance of Chase, allowing Yaz to turn the tables. At that moment, Weller walks out of an elevator, and they spy immediately takes him hostage before taking the elevator down to Weller's lab. During the ride, the doctor guesses that the spy is not the real Sinclair. Upon arriving at the lab, the spy encounters several more MPs, alongside Miranda Worth and Raquel Marin. After a brief skirmish, the spy makes it into the lab, using the Nanotech to block anyone else from following. He sees Chase's real body, but ignores it, although not without mentioning that he knew someone who would very much like to meet Chase, in favor of attempting to stealing a Holon. He demands to undergo gen:LOCK and threatens to unleash the Nanotech, and Weller seemingly caves, ordering Caliban to hook him up. However, as the spy was not the real Rob Sinclair and thus possessed an incompatible nervous system, he failed to achieve gen:LOCK and was killed. His body was later removed. Abilities Subterfuge The spy was an extremely convincing actor, emulating Sinclair's personality and mannerisms to a perfect degree, to the point where he was able to near-entirely assume the man's every aspect. Hand-to-hand Combat During his attack, he displayed high levels of skill in hand-to-hand combat able to subdue multiple Polity soldiers with ease, though he was assisted due to a gen:LOCK body suit which enhanced his physical abilities. In addition, he was also able to outfight Yaz, who also had one of the suits at her disposal. Category:Union Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters